Falling For the Victim
by Sock-Rocker11
Summary: Bella is always having dreams about Edward,but she doesnt know who he is.Edward is used to being able to get meals by charming girls into their bedroom.But Bella is different.And when another vampire palns to attack who will win?BxExJ
1. Dreams!

**Okay, here we go. i am writing a second story and this one has Vampires. If you like the first chapter, Please review, coz i dont know if i should continue, or if it's a good idea or not, so please comment on it. **

**disclaimer:** **i dont own any characters, i can only influence their actions and thoughts and the situations.**

I gasped as I gazed into the mesmerising orbs that were her milky brown eyes. They danced over my face curiously, as if she had been expecting me, she didn't scream like my usual victims, she calmly scrutinized my face as I did the same to her. _Why isn't she screaming?_ I asked myself. There was something about this girl, my prey, that would make everything different, I could tell. She cocked her head to the side in curiosity and she moved her hand towards my face. Usually I would flinch away, but as her warm palm made contact with my cheek, I subconsciously leaned into her cupped hand. A sharp bolt of electricity burned my skin and blazed its way to my toes, heating everything in its path. She bit her lip._ She's so cute when she does that. Damn it Edward! Snap out of it. _I shook my head, removing all the forbidden thoughts that were contaminating my mind. _Maybe this wont be as easy as I thought. _I started to become lost in my strange new emotions when a loud noise from behind me, snapped me back to reality.

"Hurry up Edward!" Emmett whispered from behind me. "Your taking too bloody long, do want me to do it for you?"

"No!" I snapped. "I mean, I'm fine, I'll be out in a minute." I looked down at the girl who didn't seem scared, nor worried. "I'm sorry." I whispered to her as I leant forward and pressed my mouth to her exposed neck. Her hot blood filled my mouth and she let out a small gasp.

_Three weeks earlier._ **BPOV**

I jolted upright as I awoke from yet another dream of the emerald eyed boy. I realised that I was panting and I had a light sheen of sweat that shimmered in the sunlight that was beaming through the window. As my heart started beating at its normal beating, I stretched and flopped my legs over the side of the bed. Without really deciding to, I stumbled down the hallway and made myself some coffee. As I leant against the bench, I closed my eyes and started recalling the dream.

_The beautiful green eyed monster stood above me, a leg on each side of me as I lay on my bed. He bent down and eventually was on his hands and knees above me. The moon drained everything of colour, including his already pale skin. His green eyes were smouldering and I couldn't help but try and memorise every part of him. His face was beautiful beyond words; he had a straight nose, deep, burning, emerald eyes, full, ruby lips and angled face. I also, as he towered above me, got a good look at his chiselled chest and abdomen. The moonlight that was flooding into my room, made his slightly protruding muscles create shadows on his stomach that danced when he moved. As he leaned closer towards me, I reached out, and hesitated before touching his stone hard, frozen skin. As soon as my hand cupped his cheek, he leaned into it and his eyes drifted closed. I let out a breath that I didn't realise I was holding and my eyes closed as well. Before I knew it, his cheek left my hand and I felt a sharp pain in my neck. The pain was unbearable, I gasped and he spoke. His musical voice pushing all thoughts of pain into the corner of my mind and all that I could think of was the beauty of him. _

"_I'm sorry." He muttered before I drifted into darkness. _That was when I woke up. It was always where I woke up. I remembered feeling the worse pain I had ever felt, and then complete nothingness. I had the same dream every night, he would come, he would lean over me, I would feel pain and then I woke up. I knew it was just a dream, but I really felt like I was connected to this beautiful man, I felt as if the dream was a sign or something. I know it sounds all mystic and cheesy, but it's true.

"Hey Bella," Rose called as she walked around the corner and into the kitchen. She was wearing her red silk nightie and bear feet. She brushed her perfectly manicured fingers through her hair and as she stretched, her nightie pulled tighter against her perfect body. She looked at my face and concern clouded her face. "Did you have another dream?" She asked as she noticed the solemn look on my face.

"The same one, again." I said as I jumped up onto the counter. She smiled sympathetically and hugged me softly around the waist.

"I see that hot, green eyed guy has you hooked." She said slyly and walked over to the coffee machine.

"That's the thing though," I explained. "I have no idea who he is." She knit her eyebrows together.

"That is pretty weird. I guess he's your soul mate or something." She shrugged. I laughed softly at her bluntness.

"Sure, sure." I pulled three mugs from the cupboard as I expected Alice to wake up soon. And, just as I poured coffee into the last mug, Alice skipped from her room and planted herself on a bench stool.

"Morning guys, how was your sleep?" She asked. I don't know how she was so energetic at this hour. But I guess that was just Alice; chipper, bubbly, bouncy and full of life. Her spiky hair just added to her wild attitude.

"Okay, how about yours?" Rose replied, but Alice had already moved onto a new subject.

"So, as we all know, the road trip is coming up and I for one need clothes." Alice's mum lent her a car last year and now she needed to return it. We would drive up to L.A and stay for a couple of nights, then we would take a plane back. The road trip was three weeks away, and as always, Alice wanted more clothes.

"More clothes? Alice your cupboard is stuffed full with clothes that you bought last week." She shrugged.

"They are so last week, literally. I mean, come on, don't you just love shopping, I would do it every day if I could."

"Oh, I know you love it Alice, but think of the little people." I pointed to myself. "Some of us don't like shopping as much as you." I pleaded, I really didn't like shopping, and I mean I really didn't like it.

"Please Bella." She widened her brown eyes and her pouting bottom lip started trembling.

"No, Alice, not the puppy dog face. Please not the puppy dog face." I tried to look away, but she caught my chin and looked me straight in the eyes. One large tear rolled down her face and plopped into her lap. I huffed in defeat and nodded slowly. She wiped the fake tear away and jumped up and down clapping her hands.

"Yay!" she squealed. "Okay, so first we're going to buy an outfit for the trip there. I want us to show up in something completely stunning, so we can watch all the girls stare in envy. Oh, and we're all single, that's not right ladies." She scolded us. Me and Rose looked at each other and rolled our eyes.

"Ok Alice, we'll go shopping today, but it has to be the last time before the trip." Rosalie bargained.

"No shopping for three weeks?" Alice seemed genuinely disgusted. "How will I live with myself? How will I keep up with style? I'll have to wear some things more than twice." She shuddered at the thought.

"Alice you can deal for three weeks." I said, patting her on the back. She pouted and slumped her shoulders. I slid off the bench and went to my bedroom and got ready for a day at the mall. On my bed was an outfit that had already been picked out by Alice. There was a pink halter neck that criss-crossed at the back, a pair of three-quarter jeans that were folded up at the cuffs, and some black, strappy sandals. I sighed at Alice's organisation and got dressed.

At ten o'clock that day, we all left for the mall. There was hardly anyone in any of the shops, I don't blame them, it was ten in the morning!

"Oh my god guys look at those shoes!" Alice said as she ran towards the display window.

"Here we go." I muttered and rose laughed beside me.

**EPOV**

"Hey Edward look at this one." Emmett pointed out a short, stocky red head with a million freckles and pale blue, heavily lidded eyes. "We could have fun with that one." He chuckled and I joined him.

"I'm not into red heads, you can have her." Emmett and I were best friends; we have been since Carlisle turned us, we were like brothers. At the moment, we were at the mall, searching for our next victim.

"That one's got a nice ass." Emmett commented as he pointed to a tall brunette with a bob. She was wearing a crop top that revealed her overly toned muscles and bulging arms. She was also wearing very short, shorts that showed off her tight butt and muscly legs. I stuck my tongue out in disgust.

"Ew. She's like a female Emmett." He laughed at this. Emmett was huge, almost two of me, I was toned, but he was scary.

"So which one should we go after, you've refused every one of them." He whined grumpily. "Are you still looking for your dream girl?" He asked in a girly voice. He batted his eyelashes and held his hands together like he was being serenaded.

"No, I'm just not very hungry."

"We haven't eaten since last week, you should be starving." I couldn't lie to Emmett.

"Well, maybe I'm a little hungry, but I can't be stuffed hunting now." I sighed and gazed out at the crowd.

"Well, I'm hungry and I'm going after that chubby little redhead." And with that he jumped up from the chair and headed towards the girl at the corndog stand. I watched as he flirted with the girl and a smile came across her lips, I think it was supposed to be flirty, but it looked like she was constipated or something. I saw Emmett raise his eyebrows in shock, but then he shrugged and continued charming the unsuspecting girl. I looked away from them and my eyes flickered between all of the faces that passed me. I was happily judging each girl as they passed, when my crimson eyes made contact with a pair of brown ones. My face turned in the other direction, trying to move to the next girl, but eyes stayed locked with the girl's. She moved closer towards me and I suddenly recognised her as the girl I had been dreaming about for the last few months. She had longish brown hair, that cascaded over her shoulders and down her back, her nose was small and pointed up slightly at the end; it was cute. Her lips were full and perfectly shaped; it was slightly agape, faintly revealed a row of perfect white teeth. Finally my eyes danced towards her eyes. They were large and round eyes that were a milky brown and were bordered in thick lashes. They were searching mine for something. Her stare intensified as I stood up from the bench. I slowly walked towards her, closing the distance between us. I realised she was holding a copy of 'Wuthering Heights.' I laughed to myself and as I took in a deep breath I found that she smelled beautiful and my throat began to burn. My pace quickened as my hunger got the better of me. But then she smiled and bit her lip. I stopped abruptly. That was always my favourite part of the dream; when she bit her lip. She looked so innocent and gorgeous, and beautiful and caring…_God damn it Edward! Stop thinking that way about your food. She is human, she is human, she is…_ She took a step towards me and I could feel the fire in my throat deepen as her smell washed over me. The thirst was getting over the top; I had to leave before the hunter inside me took over. I reluctantly turned and I felt her gaze burn into my back. I wanted so desperately to let go and quench my thirst, but I felt an even stronger urge to keep her alive. I don't know why, but I felt as if her life was very significant. As I walked past Emmett and his next meal, I gestured for him to follow, and when he saw the wild look in my eyes, he followed. I heard him mumble some sort of apology and then felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Dude-"

"Not now Emmett." I fumed. Trying to stay as calm as possible. My face was set in a mask; clenched jaw, eyebrows furrowed and eyes wild. But on the inside, I was fighting my thirst with all my might. That wasn't the only battle that was erupting in my mind; there was also a fight between my instinct and my new found feelings for this girl. _She smelled so good, just do what you usually do and charm her into your bedroom, it won't be so hard. _

_But she looked so innocent and confused, like she knew me or something._

_Stop being ridiculous, how could she know you? You would have remembered a smell like that. _I swallowed back the flames that exploded in my throat at the mention of that tantalising smell.

_I don't know, I have a feeling she has a connection with me._

_A connection? You've bee watching to much TV. It doesn't work like that and you know it._ I decided to agree to disagree. I would deal with this some other time.

Later that night, I was reading my new book; Wuthering heights, Emmett was out with the Redhead from the mall, and I was home by myself. At least he was getting a feed tonight.

**EmPOV**

The chubby girl was immensely enjoying all of the comments I was throwing at her. She kept smiling that retarded little smile and I kept smiling back. As I walked her to her door, she batted her eyelashes at me (which looked like she had something in her eye) and she gestured with her finger, for me to follow her. We got to her room and she tried, unsuccessfully, to seductively welcome me to the bed. _This is just to easy._ I thought to myself. She laid on the bed and I sat next to her, she closed her eyes and I began kissing my way up her fat little neck. _Yuck, yuck, yuck._ When I got to the best point I opened my mouth and she let out a small squeal and her blood flowed down my burning throat and my thirst began to quench. Once again, my strategies in hunting have been successful; I praised myself as I sucked the poor human dry. When I was finished, I cleaned up my mess and wiped a stray bit of blood from my chin. I laughed to myself as I licked my lips and left her house.

**AN: so what's ya think, should i continue writing it, or is it a stupid idea in the first place? I dunno. Edward seems a bit insane when he has a convo with himself, but oh well. (he isnt crazy!)lol :)**


	2. Chapter 2!

**A/N:**finally another chappie! sorry bout the wait... i decided to add james into this chapter...and another character...btw, james is nice in this one!! i've never seen him as a nice guy so i decided to change thisngs!! anyways, read away fellow fans! Read away!!

**BPOV**

I headed out of the lingerie shop, refusing to buy such scanty outfits that show so much skin, you may as well be naked. As I walked towards the bookshop, I noticed two boys sitting on a bench, perving at nearly every girl that went past, one of them had hair the exact shade of bronze as my dream boy. I furrowed my brow in confusion, not knowing if my dream boy was real, or if my eyes were playing tricks on me. I decided on the latter.

In the book shop, I immediately felt at ease. I was in heaven as I scanned each shelf with my eyes, skimming over the titles until I found the one I was looking for; Wuthering Heights. I pulled it from the shelf and brushed my fingers over the picture on the cover. I took it to the front desk and rummaged through my purse until I found the right amount and left the shop.

As I passed the bench on my way back to the lingerie shop, I noticed that the boy with the same hair as Dream Boy was sitting by himself, gazing at each girl that passed him. I looked at him in surprise. This boy in front of me was the boy in my dreams, he had the same straight nose, the same red lips, the bronze, ruffled hair, and the eyes that were a beautiful shade of gree- his eyes weren't a deep emerald, they were a dark crimson. I stared in confusion at this handsome, slightly scary, man in front of me. As his bright eyes met mine, they stayed locked there. I continued staring at him, and he continued staring at me. I searched his eyes for some emotions; I saw recognition, need, confusion and understanding. It made no sense, how could he recognise me, I was the one who dreamt of him, not the other way around. The connection between us strengthened as he stood and made his way towards me. He looked towards my hands and he laughed when he saw my book. My heart started beating faster in my chest. He took a breath and then all the emotions emptied from his eyes and they became wild and…hungry? He started walking briskly towards me at a faster pace than before. I smiled and bit my lip as the distance closed, but he froze. He literally froze, he stopped breathing, blinking, everything. His eyes froze as well, turning into cold orbs of red ice. His face became a marble mask that revealed nothing. I looked questioningly at him but he just turned quickly and sauntered away. He collected his large friend from earlier and left the mall. My heart fell and I stood, for moment, staring at the doorway that he exited from; a small part of me hoped he would walk back through the doorway and come closer to me but no such luck. I turned on my heel and continued to the lingerie shop, confusion clouding my mind.

"Oh my god, Bella. I found the perfect thing for you." Alice yelled as soon as her excited eyes met my own. _Oh god, please, no!_ I screamed in my mind, knowing that once Alice had made her mind, there was no turning back. I let out an exasperated breath and dragged my feet towards the two girls. Alice held up a piece of clothing that made me blush just looking at it. As my cheeks heated, Alice shoved the scanty clothing into my hand and pushed me into the dressing room. She closed the curtain and I felt my eyes bulge even more (if that was even possible) as I looked at all the ribbons and see-through material that made up the scanty little outfit. _I am __so__ not wearing that._

"I'm going to give you one minute to finish before I come in there and dress you myself." Alice warned, somehow reading my mind. I made a disgusted face and began to slide into the very revealing piece of clothing.

I refused to look at myself in the mirror so I closed my eyes and stepped out of the dressing room. After a few moments without hearing the girls say anything, I opened my eye a crack to find Alice and Rosalie with their mouths hanging agape and their eyes roaming my body. I looked down to see what they were so surprised at, and I didn't find anything bad so I turned towards the mirror.

I gasped as my eyes found a very unexpected view.

Standing in front of me was a beautiful, no, sexy women with her hand on her hip and a shocked look on her face. I pinched my self to make sure I wasn't dreaming and sure enough, the woman in the mirror stayed where she was, refusing to move.

I took in every aspect of my unusually beautiful reflection. Fishnet stockings made their way to my upper thigh; black panties with pink details hung low on my hips and revealed a fair amount of my flat stomach before the corsette-like top started.

It was a tight black material with pink ribbons that tied at the back.

The bra section of the top was tight fitting and pushed up my boobs, making them seem larger, they also showed a scary amount of cleavage. I stared in amazement as I turned and realised that my butt looked totally awesome. I grinned proudly and decided to take advantage of this sudden rush of confidence and pirouetted for the other girls to see.

Rosalie let out a low wolf whistle and came closer to admire the way that the top accentuated my curves. Alice was giving me the 'I told you so' look and I rolled my eyes in reply.

As I flaunted my new found physique in the mirror, and all of a sudden got the weird feeling that I was being watched. I turned abruptly and looked out the display window and my eyes met a beautiful pair of topaz ones. I gasped as I found them swimming with a feeling that I had never before experienced: lust. It was clear in his eyes and I couldn't help but blush as his intense stare.

"What's wrong Bells?" Alice asked as she turned to see what I was looking at. The man in the window let his lips turn up in a small smile before he winked at me and then turned in the other direction. "Hey Rose, look, Bella's getting attention already. And from a complete stranger." I ripped my eyes from the beautiful blue orbs and forced myself to look at my friends.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"Bella, don't play dumb, I'm not complaining, I think its great your finally realising that you are a women and that us women should flaunt what we got." I blushed furiously and then snuck a quick peak at where the man had been. But he was gone. _Good job bells, too hot guys in one day…but did you even think to talk to them! Oh my god, you're so dim! Geez._ I told my mind to shut up and turned back into the dressing room.

I could hear the girls whispering before I even opened the curtain.

"So tonight then."

"She'll never expect it."

"Expect what?" I asked, curiosity lacing my words. Alice's eyes shifted around the room, staring at everything other than my face. I tapped my foot on the ground and narrowed my eyes, trying tot look intimidating.

"Nothing?" Rosalie squeaked. I looked at her disbelievingly and then gave up. _It couldn't be that bad…could it?_ I shook my head and then carried my selections to the counter. I heard Alice breathe a sigh of relief as I turned away from her. I would handle this later.

The crowded food court was lined with different restaurants and take away franchises. I decided on a smoothie and then led the girls to an empty table on the edge of the court. They both started rattling on as they sat down and I decided to drown out, they were only talking about the trip anyway, and I already knew everything there was to know about that.

As my eyes roamed the busy room, barely taking in any faces, my eyes caught a glimpse of topaz and my heart lurched. There he was again, looking at me in the same lusting way. Smiled slightly and he laughed in response. I smiled wider and he began to make his way over. I looked to Alice and Rose and kicked Alice under the table.

"Ow! What the hell Bella- Oh." She looked up into the mans eyes and then turned back to me. Rose did the same thing and I motioned my head towards him. He was the first to talk.

"Hi. I'm James. I think I saw you before and I was wandering if I could just talk to you's for a moment 'cause before-" He was babbling.

"Bella." I stopped him. "Nice to meet you." I stuck out my hand and he encased it in his large one. I was taken aback at the paleness of his skin in sharp contrats to the black tee he was wearing. also, he was suprisingly cold and almost rock hard. I decided against commenting about it as it seemed rude, but he seemed to notice my shocked expression. He pulkled away quickly and stuck his hand in his pocket. There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Nice to meet you too." He stared into my eyes. I took this chance to finally take in the rest of him. His skin was strangely pale and he had fairly long blonde hair tied into a small ponytail at the base of his neck. His jaw was masculine and his eyebrows were perfectly arched, he had a slightly crooked nose but this just added to his imperfect beauty. His lips were full and slightly pale but still pink. His topaz eyes were deep and stunningly bright. I couldn't make myself look away, he was just so…tempting. It was quite embarrassing to admit but it was like everything about him attracted me to him, his looks, his eyes, his voice, even his smell. Alice seemed to have noticed that I had stopped breathing and took this opportunity to get me back for when I kicked her under the table.

"Ow!" I yelped, tearing my eyes from James's face and looking back at the girls. "Oh, James this is Alice and Rosalie." I pointed to each of them in turn and they both smiled politely at him. James nodded his in acknowledgment and then looked right back at me. I smiled up at him shyly, not used to the extra attention.

"So, Bella. How old are you?" He asked, his eyes never leaving my face.

"Umm, I turn 21 in January." I said. James smiled and nodded to himself.

"I'm 22." He said pointing to himself. "Do you go to school?" He seemed genuinely interested in me, and not just for my looks. Unlike some other guys.

"Yeah, I'm starting my second year at Arizona State." He looked shocked for a moment and then a look of fear spread over his features. "What?" I questioned, confused. _Did I say something wrong?_

"You're Bella, Bella Swan." He said. I gasped. Had I even told him my last name? He looked around as if expecting to see someone, I looked around too. _Way to pick 'em Bella, a red-eyed hunk and a yellow-eyed weirdo._

"I have to go." He said quickly and then waved goodbye and left. I stared blankly at the wall for a moment and then turned to my friends. They had the same look of shock on their faces.

"What the hell was that?" Rose said in a wierded out tone.

"I have no idea." I replied. Alice was looking at the table, a look of deep concentration lining her features.

"He had all the right signs…and he…I mean…" She looked so confused at the way this had turned out. I suddenly felt much rejected, _she's right; it was you, not him._ I quickly grabbed my bags and pushed my way through the crowd. I heard the girls following me, so I didn't have to worry about them. All I wanted to do was cry, in one day, I had met two amazingly attractive guys and they had both abandoned me, I was unwanted. And just as quickly as my confidence had reached its peak, it fell straight back down to where it had started, the floor.

_**JPOV **_

The cars brakes screeched against the asphalt as I rounded another corner, desperate to reach his house. _Another few blocks. Control yourself James his not worth it._ The houses sped past me and the people in the streets were nothing but a blur of colour. I could see his apartment now and I reached my cars top speed as I pushed the accelerator closer to the floor, anxious to get my hands on him.

I jammed the brakes on and slammed the door shut behind me, not worrying if the noise scared the people that lingered in the streets.

I didn't bother knocking as I hurtled the screen door open, ignoring the hinges shriek of protest. I crashed my way through the house and didn't even flinch when he came right up behind me hissing in my ear.

"What are _you_ doing here?" He snarled, his voice used to give me shivers, but after he'd changed me, I began to get used to it.

"Don't touch her." I stated simply. I knew that he knew what I was talking about.

"Oh you've met my gorgeous new victim have you?" The sick humour in his voice was disgusting and I cringed on the inside. "Beautiful isn't it?" I hated the way he spoke about girls as objects and not people.

"Don't touch her." I repeated. He just laughed and placed his arm around my shoulders.

"It's okay, I'll share." He laughed at his own joke and I resisted the strong urge to punch him out. "Oh, in a bad mood are we?" he asked referring to my clenched jaw and furious black eyes. "You shouldn't worry, you of all people know that they feel absolutely no pain when I…_deal_ with them." The anger that bubbled inside of me began to hurt and I had immense trouble trying to keep it in. I had seen him use his power more then once…the first time being my fiancée…

"Yes, I can see you still remember that day very clearly." He chuckled darkly. "I knew that it would torture you, seeing your wife with another man, while you were there." I stared him straight in the eyes, not wanting to have this conversation again.

"Just don't touch her." I whispered threateningly and then turned and left him there.

Nothing could keep me from protecting this Bella girl. Nothing.

**Ohhhh, now the story really begins, who is this guy you may ask, and what is his power? well, all in good time my friends, all in good times!! Now make me happy and please review!! u now how great it makes me feel!!**


End file.
